Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a leadframe and to methods for producing the electronic device and the leadframe.
Electronic devices, which essentially include a semiconductor chip with a rewiring plate arranged thereon, often exhibit a failure phenomena in the form of microcracks located in the corners of the semiconductor chip and in the form of bulges of the rewiring plate relative to the top side of the semiconductor chip during the different temperature processes. Such bulges and/or microcracks in the corners of the semiconductor chip can lead to the complete failure of the electronic device.